¡Sorpresa!
by Gemelas Kaganime
Summary: Haruna, hace 3 meses tiene mareos y vomitos, ¿que tendra?, entren, lean y descubranlo... mal summary  hacemos lo mejor que podemos :


Katy: aquí un nuevo fic. :3

Lorena: esperamos que lo disfruten, OBVIAMENTE ES FubukixHaruna

Katy: Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 ¬¬

Nota. Las letras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Haruna Pov.<p>

-¡S-sorpresa!- dije un tanto nerviosa

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron casi todos los presentes, ósea mi Onii-chan, mi esposo shirou, Aki, kazemaru, Endo, Natsumi, Rika y Ichinose. El único que no grito fue mi doctor y mejor amigo goenji Shuuya, ya que el sabía desde hace dos meses….

Bueno, para que entiendan mejor, se los explicare todo desde el principio. En primer lugar mi nombre es Haruna,, hoy en día tengo 28 años y estoy felizmente casada hace mas de 2 años con Fubuki shirou , así que mi nombre completo es Fubuki Haruna, lose , lose suena lindo. Pero ese no es el caso, pues verán hace 3 meses comencé a tener mareos. Mis amigos me decían que era por el estrés, pero yo decidí ir al doctor, pero no con cualquier doctor si no con el cual tengo mucha confianza. Goenji Shuuya.

_Flash back_

-Permiso doctor.- dije entrando a la consulta de mi mejor amigo

-Adelante Haruna.-me dijo el dedicándome una linda sonrisa.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-ah…. Pues vera…. Yo- Estaba muy nerviosa, temía que fuera algo grave pero aun así decidí decirle todo, y cuando termine de decirle mis síntomas, me miro con una cara de entre Sorpresa y alegría.- ¿Qué ocurre Shuuya, es muy grave, moriré, o algo por el estilo?

- Haruna ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que menstruaste?- dijo Shuuya yendo al grano de inmediato.

Yo no podía responder, me quede congelada, en shock lo único que pude articular fue un.- ¿E-eso significa que?

-exacto, puede que estés embarazada.- dijo el, pero estaba vez no estaba serio, todo lo contrario se veía feliz, yo en cambio estaba en shock.- Te are una ecografía ¿te parece bien?

-…. Si…..-realmente la noticia me dejo muy impresionada.

_Fin flash back._

Bueno el resto se lo imaginaran, me hice la ecografía y pues ahí estaba, si estaba embarazada, y no era uno, si no que eran dos, mellizos o gemelos, me daba igual estaba muy contenta. Pero decidí mantenerlo en secreto así que le pedí a Shuuya,_ mas bien lo obligue_ a que no le dijera a nadie en especial a mi Onii-chan y mi esposo. Pero no piensen mal, no es porque el bebe… digo los bebes no sean de el, es que quería que se diera cuanta solo. Y que se llevara una gran sorpresa. Y mi hermano bueno, no quería que mis hijos se quedaran sin padre, mi hermano sigue siendo sobre protector de hecho mucho más que antes.

Todo iba bien, pude engañar a mi esposo y amigos diciéndoles que mis síntomas eran causa del estrés… ja! Valla mentira, pero por suerte se la tragaron realmente son muy ingenuos… bueno hasta hace dos horas, que los síntomas aumentaron y me desmaye.

_Flash back._

Estábamos yo y mi esposo en casa, estábamos preparando algunos aperitivos ya que nuestros amigos vendrían a ver un partido de soccer. El primero en llegar fue mi Onii-chan luego llego el resto casi al mismo tiempo.

-valla cuanto tiempo.- dijo Aki.- ¿como has estado Haruna?

-si, ¿Cómo has estado Haruna?-esta ves me pregunto goenji, con una cara de "es hora que digas que estas embarazada" lo fulmine con la mirada y entonces su cara cambio a un "por favor no me lastimes"

- eh estado bien, pero….- no pude terminar porque todo se volvió negro y me desmaye, lo único que escuche fue un gran "HARUNA" de parte de todos.

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en un sofá, todos estabas mirándome.

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto muy preocupado Kido.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas enferma o algo por el estilo?

-¿has estado comiendo bien?, estas pálida.- esta ves hablo Aki estaba que lloraba.

-Claro que ha comido bien.- hablo Rika.- solo mírala esta mas…. Gordita.- yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-este ultimo tiempo ha comido mucho.- dijo shirou acariciándome el cabello, al igual que Aki estaba que lloraba.

- Bueno es eso o esta embarazada.- dijo el, goenji, maldito traidor en ese momento lo quería estrangular, pero no lo hice, porque todos los presentes me miraban, esperando una respuesta de mi parte a si que suspire resignada y dije.

-S-sorpresa.- dije nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron casi todos los presenten…..

_Fin flash back._

Bueno volvimos donde empezamos.

-¿E-embarazada?- me pregunto kazemaru con estrellitas en los ojos yo solo me limite a asentir. - ¡SI SERÉ TÍO! Ojala que sea hombre

-desde cuando.- me dijo shirou, se veía un poco molesto. Yo iba a responder pero alguien se me adelanto.

-3 meses.- dijo el, el maldito traidor.

-¿tu lo sabias?- le pregunto Natsumi, tan impresionado como los demás, pero ella como toda una señorita guardaba la compostura. Goenji solo asintió.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ella.- dijo apuntándome.- me amenazo, según ella quería que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

- ¬¬ _Maldito traidor_.- Pensé, pero dirigí mi mirada a shirou, que no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Shirou?... ¿estas enfadado?

-Voy…. voy a ser padre.- dijo el abrazándome y besándome la frente.- tendré un hijo.

-mas bien dos.- dije apresurada para que goenji no se me adelantara, todos me miraron confundidos.- son dos… gemelos… o mellizos

-Felicidades.- dijeron Endo e Ichinose, que hasta ese momento se mantuvieron al margen. Pero algo no me calzaba, faltaba alguien que me hiciera un interrogatorio…. Y ese alguien era mi hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan.- dije tímida pero el no estaba.- ¿Donde se metió?

-Creo que lo encontré.- dijo Endo con una gotita en la cabeza y apuntando a una esquina donde estaba Kido balbuceando tonterías.

-Haruna no esta embarazada, solo se trago una sandia. Haruna no esta embarazada, solo se trago una sandia. Haruna no esta embarazada, solo se trago una sandia.- repetía una y otra ves, todos lo miramos con una gotita en la cabeza, no lo voy a negar me dio mucha risa, pero no reí porque pensé que no era el momento.- voy….. Voy…. Yo...yo… seré tío.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, me miro y se acerco a mí lentamente, y me miro la panza.

-¿quieres tocar?- le pregunte el solo asintió, puso su mano en mi vientre, los bebes se movieron y mi hermano dio un salto.- descuida es normal, creo que le agradas…. Digo les agradas.

-eso creo.- dijo mi hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba feliz, que alivio por un momento pensé que no le agradaba la idea.

Y así transcurrió el resto del día, termine por perdonar a goenji, mi esposo si se llevo una gran sorpresa, y mi hermano estaba feliz. Pasaron unas semanas desde ese día, casi siempre recibo visitas de mis amigos y familiares, mi hermano me ha comprado _sin mi consentimiento_ dos cunas, dos coches para los bebes y todo lo necesario para recibir a los bebes. Creo que exagera mucho, pero bueno no ahí nada que hacer. Así pasaron los meses, mi hermano todos los días estaba a mi lado, al igual que shirou, era muy divertido verlos, se peleaban para poder acariciar mi vientre y hablarle, pienso que los más emocionados con que nazcan estos niños son esos dos. Recuerdo cuando se sabía el sexo de los niños, Kido y shirou estaban muy emocionados.

_Flash back._

-bien Haruna ahí se ven los dos bebes.- decía Shuuya me hacia la ecografía y mostraba a los bebes en el monitor, Kido y shirou estaban llorando.

-¿bien que son?- pregunto Kido.- ¿dos niños?, ¿dos niñas?, ¿uno y uno? ¡HABLA YA DEMONIOS!- estaba muy entusiasmado.- ojala que sean niñitas… y que se parezcan a Haruna, para que sea lindas.

-¬¬ yo también soy lindo.- dijo shirou.- mmmmmmm que sean niños para que juegan soccer.

-.-U eso es algo que diría Endo.- dije yo.- ¿y bien?- esta ves, me dirigí a goenji

-son….. Un niño.- dijo goenji y shirou salto de la emoción.-…. y una niña.- esta ves Kido salto de la emoción.- ¿Ya pensaron los nombres?

- si… se llamaran.- comenzó a decir Fubuki, aunque me esperaba la tonta respuesta que daría.- Shirou Jr. y Haruna Jr.- dicho esto Kido y goenji cayeron al piso por la impresión, yo solo lo mire con algo de pena.

- se llamaran Kenji y Megumi.- dije yo acariciándome mi panza, que ya estaba grande.- ¿les gusta?

-muy lindo.- dijeron los 3 hombres presenten con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros yo solo asentí.

_Fin Flash back._

Y ahora es el momento que más esperaban Kido y shirou, hoy nacen mís queridos niños.

-todo esta bien, los niños son sanos y muy lindos.- dijo la enfermera entregándome a mis hijos.

-son hermosos, se parecen mucho a su madre.-dijo shirou, el cual tenia razón, los niños se parecían mucho a mi, salvo el cabello que los dos tienen el cabello del mismo color de su padre.

-son muy, muy lindos.- dijo Kido besando la frente de Megumi, quien abrió los ojos.- Megumi serás mi princesita :3 y ha Kenji le enseñare soccer y será un gran futbolista.

-ya no se llamara Kenji.- dije yo y shirou y Kido me miraron confundidos.

-¿y entonces como se llamara?- pregunto mi amado.

- se llamara…. Atsuya.- dije y a shirou le salió una lágrima.- será Fubuki Atsuya, como su difunto tío…. ¿Te parece bien shirou?

- Me encanta.- dijo Fubuki llorando y acariciando el cabello de Atsuya.- realmente fue una gran sorpresa.- dijo secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo, y luego me beso.

Fin *-*

* * *

><p>Lorena: ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿nos merecemos reviews? ¿O merecemos tomatazos e insultos? ¿Lloverá para arriba? ¿Endo dejara de pensar en soccer? ¿Haruna Jr. Y shirou Jr. son mejores nombres que Megumi y Atsuya? ¿dejare de hacer preguntas tontas? No lo creo xD<p>

Katy: dejen reviews esperamos que les haya gustado, este fic se nos ocurrió mientras nuestra prima de 28 años nos decía que estaba embarazada :3 xD.

Lorena: bye bye.


End file.
